


Very Poor Choice of Words

by PastorThomasNelson



Series: Bad Dangan One Shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hospital Sex, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, specifically during chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastorThomasNelson/pseuds/PastorThomasNelson
Summary: Fuyuhiko has a visitor, but he makes an honest mistake.





	Very Poor Choice of Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of an idea a friend gave me. This was never supposed to be written in any way, yet here we are.

It was not a good time to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. It had only been a few days since the love of his life had been killed, and it didn't help at all that he was blinded beyond repair at the same time. He'd been on the island's hospital since then, and although he was close to dying at first, he was making a full recovery. Mikan Tsumiki had been a fantastic nurse for him, and he was well on his way to getting back in the swing of things.

Even though other people wanted to visit him, Fuyuhiko explicitly requested that he didn't want any visitors, however, a certain someone wasn't having that. Ibuki Mioda had been asking Mikan for days at this point to see the injured yakuza, with no avail. But she was not going to take no for an answer. She didn't want to leave him by himself, and she was determined to find a way to get in there herself. When she knew Mikan was out doing something else, she made her move.

Luckily for her, Mikan had left his door unlocked, which was absolutely perfect. She opened it and saw Fuyuhiko sleeping on the hospital bed, now with an eyepatch on. Ibuki entirely understood why he'd do this as, of course, his eye was now essentially unusable. But that didn't matter to her, what mattered was the visit. She got on her knees next to the bed and smiled. "Hiiiii, it's me! Ibuki has come to visit you! Hope you're doing better!" she loudly yelled.

Fuyuhiko rubbed his eyes (both of them, even if he couldn't see out of one) and saw her, happy as can be. Still trying to concentrate, he wondered why the hell Mikan would let her in, thinking she was still there. He didn't really like her, he thought she was really annoying. "Suck my dick, Ibuki. Go away." he said quietly as he woke up.

This was his mistake.

Neither Fuyuhiko nor Ibuki had any way of knowing that the next motive in the killing game was the despair disease, for Monokuma hadn't actually explained what it was or what it did yet. That didn't mean Monokuma hadn't put its effects on people yet. Fuyuhiko didn't really have it, as losing sight in an eye was probably punishment enough, but Ibuki absolutely did. Although all symptoms hadn't come up on her yet, the most important of them had: she was now extremely gullible, and would do about anything she was told to do by anyone, including taking things literally. So, of course, she mindlessly agreed.

Ibuki removed the bottom half of the bedsheets so that his legs were visible to her. She then took off his jeans and underwear. Afterwards, she carefully crawled onto the bed, positioning herself so that her entire body was between his legs. Once she got that covered, she bent over and started sucking on his member.

The sensation of Ibuki's lips on his penis woke him up a lot more a lot quicker. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as soon as he noticed. She quickly stopped sucking to get her reply out of the way. "I'm sucking your dick, just like you asked." she said, immediately putting her mouth back on his dick. It was now that Fuyuhiko came to the conclusion that he was actually enjoying the blowjob he was currently receiving. Of course, it didn't beat Peko's, nothing could ever beat the priceless piehole of Peko Pekoyama, but it was really damn good. And Ibuki was probably hotter than her, too. Up and down her head went upon his penis, not too fast, not too slow. Fuyuhiko grinned at the idea that he had already gotten himself laid after his love had died, even if she wasn't as good. His grinning continued, now because the damn good feeling of his cock being caressed by the musician's lips.

He was so close to hitting his climax, he was ready for this bitch to swallow his cum, just like Peko used to. He solidly believed that a good ten to fifteen percent of her body weight was his own semen, although he had no evidence and never wanted to bring this up. Now he was sweating and salivating at the feeling of his dick being sucked. It was time, he felt it coming, he-

"You know, I hate to say this, but your dick is kinda... small?" Ibuki interrupted, leaving Fuyuhiko cockblocked. The few seconds of ecstasy he had just had were gone, and the only feeling he had now was of complete insult. She wasn't even wrong. "Uhhhh, well, it's big for someone as small as me. Yeah." he muttered.

Ibuki shrugged. "Ibuki's had a lot bigger in her mouth, but that makes sense." she said. How much cock did she get, Fuyuhiko wondered. But now wasn't the time for thoughts, now was the time for action. "Shut up, bitch! Get back to sucking!" the babyfaced bastard angrily yelled at her. She rolled her eyes as she once again began to suck. Up and down once more. Never mind, this was absolutely better than Peko's. The sensation of cum flowing through his veins once again arrived as he finally came on Ibuki. Although some went into her mouth, she pulled out right before he could get much of it in, leaving most of it clearly on her face. Fuyuhiko would have preferred she kept her mouth on his cock, but hey, you can't win them all.

Without even a word, Ibuki went away, just like Fuyuhiko had asked before. Ibuki could be a solid replacement. But was this part of Monokuma's plan, making it so everyone would sexually gratify everyone else at the slightest metaphor? Maybe it was best to not be as linguistically vulgar for a while because of this. Would make him a lot more polite, too. As he tried to fall asleep again, the door opened. Was Ibuki back for more? Nope, it's Mikan holding a clipboard, looking at him in shock and awe. He hadn't noticed that she hadn't put his underwear and jeans back on him. She hadn't even put the covers back where they were supposed to be! His penis was completely exposed to his nurse. "I-is now a bad time?" Mikan meekly asked.

* * *

Ibuki immediately ran to the hotel restaurant because she had nowhere else to go and was kinda hungry for something that wasn't yakuza penis. She did not know someone else would be there.

"Hey Ibuki, I was wondering where you were. Quick question, I'm preparing a memorial for Mahiru, and could yo- what the fuck is that on your face?"

"Fuyuhiko asked if Ibuki could suck his dick and I did! Didn't realize I hadn't wiped his cum off my face yet!"

Hiyoko looked at her in surprise. "You... you gave a blowjob to the shorty?" she asked, understanding the hypocrisy of her insult but also not caring.

"Yep! His penis was small, but it got the job done well!" she said, using a nearby napkin to wipe all the off.

Hiyoko was far past bewilderment at this. Her mouth was wide open as she looked at Ibuki in what could only be described as mild disgust. "Ibuki, what the hell? I thought you were better than a two dollar alley slut! Fuck every man on the island, why don't ya?"

This was also a mistake.

"Ibuki's on it!" she yelled, immediately running towards the restaurant's exit.


End file.
